You'll be Safe Here
by babedarlingpotter
Summary: You'll be Safe Here by Rivermaya. A SongFic about Harry and Ginny and their lives starting from the Chamber of Secrets until the Final Battle. Alternate Universe: Disregards Deathly Hallows. Give it a try...my first fanfic!


_Nobody knows just why we're here_

_Could it be fate or random circumstance?_

_At the right place at the right time_

_Two roads intertwine_

The drop of a wand could be heard throughout the dimly lit Chamber. Harry, the only conscious being left, slowly walked over to the slumped for of Ginny Weasley. He took her hand, it was deathly cold, but it was heating up slowly. It was slow progress, but progress nonetheless.

"Come on Ginny, you can't die. Come on, wake up. Ron's waiting for you. You're mum and dad too, I think...I'm sure they're worried sick about you. Please, wake up." Harry whispered to the hand that he's holding. Finally, after some long, unbearable minutes, Ginny opened her eyes.

"H-Harry? Wh-what...what are you doing here?" Realisation dawned on her for her face melted into many emotions. "Th-the diary! Tom, he – he was possessing me, I-I didn't mean to do those things t-to any-anyone Harry, I swear! Oh, what would Mum and Hermione think?!" She cried openly on Harry's shoulders, dismissing the fact that he was grimy and covered in blood.

Harry tried his best to comfort the young girl. She had been through so much...if only he noticed earlier. He was whispering soft things in her ear, telling her that everything would be okay and that no one blames her for anything. When the hysterical sobs subsided, the two left the Chamber eagerly, leaving the Basilisk carcass alone to rot.

_But if the universe conspires_

_To meld our lives to make us pure on fire_

_And know wherever you will be_

_So too shall I be_

They left Moaning Myrtle's bathroom with Ron following them, but he made a detour to the Hospital Wing, claiming that he might have broken a rib. Harry had his arms around Ginny, still trying to comfort her. The diary was in his belt, along with the sword and the Basilisk's fang.

He was whispering, "You're not going to be expelled, I won't let it. But even still, it wasn't your fault so you wouldn't be expelled in the first place. It was all Voldemort's fault..."

Ginny visibly shivered from the mention of Tom's alias and buried herself deeper into Harry's arms. It was warm. And she felt safe there. She didn't know why, perhaps it was because he saved her life or maybe because...well, she didn't have any other reasons as to why she would feel comfortable in Harry's arms.

Suddenly all too soon, they caught sight of the gargoyle that indicated the Headmaster's office. "Don't worry I'll be with you through all of it. I'll talk, ok? You won't have to do anything..." Harry comforted.

"Thanks Harry...for everything." Ginny muttered to his chest. Both hearts were beating heavily as it jumped without even a hint of a password to let the two kids in. It was now or never...

_Close your eyes_

_Dry your tears_

_'Coz when nothing seems clear_

_You'll be safe here_

_From the sheer weight_

_Of your doubts and fears_

_Weary heart_

_You'll be safe here_

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were in the Headmaster's office with Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore. They were about to discuss how to find the Chamber of Secrets and save Ms. Ginny Weasley when they heard a knock on the door. Dumbledore tore his twinkling eyes from the distraught parents unto the wooden door.

"Come in."

Two words, just two words – two harmless words – made Ginny Weasley cower in fear. It was a good thing that Harry was there to hide behind as he opened the door. Harry entered the cluttered office, took sight of the shocked expressions of the adults, and smiled nervously, before stepping aside to reveal Ginny. He looked straight in to the Headmaster's eyes, ignoring the gasps that echoed around the room, "Sir, I found Ginny."

Ginny attempted to smile but failed. She burst into tears and took Harry's welcoming gesture, burying herself in his chest. He led them both to an empty chair. Hesitantly, he told his tale. Of how Hermione figured out that it was a Basilisk attacking the students, of how he found out where the entrance of the chamber of Secrets was, of how he encountered the preserved memory of Tom Riddle, otherwise known as Voldemort, and all the while, Ginny cried into his chest.

*~*^*~*

_Remember how we laughed until we cried_

_The most stupid things like we were so high_

_Love was all that we we're on_

_We belong_

_Though the world would never understand_

_This unlikely union and why it still stands_

_Someday we will be set free_

_Pray and believe_

Four years later, instead of a very distraught Ginny and an overly dirty Harry, you'd find a very happy young couple, clearly in love.

It was late afternoon and the couple was sitting under a tree by the lake, laughing hysterically whilst clutching their sides. Harry's head was on Ginny's lap, they were discussing the most recent quarrel between Ron, Ginny's brother, and Hermione.

"You remember what she said? 'Emotional range the size of a teaspoon'…can't believe she brought that up again!" Harry said between bouts of laughter, his shoulders shaking with mirth. Ginny just answered Harry with more laughter.

Silence followed as their laughter began to subside. "I love you…" she jumped up, letting Harry's head drop to the ground. "Even if you have an emotional range the size of a tablespoon." She ran away, laughing. Harry was staring after Ginny's figure, slowly getting closer towards the main doors before her message finally sunk in.

He stood up and shouted, "Hey! That's not true…" He ran after her.

"At least it's bigger than a teaspoon, you should be thankful!" Ginny shouted behind her shoulders.

*~*^*~*

The battle was raging around her but all she noticed was Harry...her Harry. A handful of the DA had surrounded them, protecting them from the outside forces or more specifically, the Death Eaters. Everyone was in the great Hall, fighting. The Weasleys – including Fleur, the Lupins – Remus and Tonks, most, if not all, of the Order of the Phoenix, were fighting. Fighting for a better tomorrow, hoping to end the terrible nightmare known as Lord Voldemort.

"Harry, please be careful. Promise me that you'll come back to me...promise me." Tears slowly made their way down Ginny's cheeks, gathering on her chin before falling to the cold stone floor below.

"Don't cry Ginny. I promise you that I will come back to you...but I can't guarantee if I'll come back unscathed." he cupped her face and rubbed the tears away using the pad of his thumb. "But I will come back to you. I love you too much to leave you. Please understand this: I'm willing to die for you. I'm fighting this fight for you, Ginny – for your future."

Ginny placed her hands on top of Harry's and said, "Don't say that! I know you'll come back to me... and it's _our_ future, you'll survive this fight – I know you will. I can't live without you…" She swung her arms around him and gave him a swift kiss before reluctantly letting go.

_When the light disappears_

_And when this world's insincere_

_You'll be safe here_

"Harry Potter," the cold of voice of Lord Voldemort echoed through the Hall, creating silence immediately, "come out of hiding and fight. Or are you too cowardly to fight for the one's you love...are you willing to let your loved one's die?"

Harry looked around and saw a figure silhouetted in a dark cloak. Ginny noticed his reluctance to let go of her embrace, but she knew he had to. "Now go, you have a war to end...but be careful." Ginny let go of his neck, "For our future…our future."

"Our future" Harry stepped out of the DA circle, his phoenix wand held tightly in his right hand. He was chanting 'our future' again and again in his head. _This is for OUR future Ginny - our future. _Voldemort cackled, "Ah, I see you've come to join the party."

"Well, I hate to be the party pooper but," Harry raised his wand, "we have a thing to settle."

"Suit yourself." Voldemort raised his wand and without hesitating, shouted on the top of his lungs, "Avada Kedavra!"

At the same time, Harry shouted, his heart filled with his love for Ginny, yelled, "Expelliarmus!"

_When nobody hears you scream_

_I'll scream with you_

_You'll be safe here_

The _Priori Incantatem _happened again but this time, Harry was stronger and he pushed his spell towards Voldemort. His love for Ginny and his determination to defeat Voldemort for their future fuelled his spell.

At the exact time that spell hit Voldemort, Harry screamed and he clutched his scar. Ginny screamed, thinking that the worst has happened when she saw him drop his wand and fell onto the floor, "HARRY!"

A bright blue light filled the room, everyone stood still as they listened to the screams of Ginny fill the air. Ginny ran, eager to find out if he had died or not. She grabbed his shoulders and wrapped her hands around him, she cried and cried, saying, "No, you promised. You said you'll come back to me. I know you don't break your promises. Please wake up, wake up…don't do this to me. You promised me Harry." The rest of her family and her closest friends gathered around the couple, watching with tears in their eyes as Ginny rocked back and forth, Harry's head on her chest. She was now muttering, "Our future…our future. You promised me. I can't do this alone…"

_Save your eyes_

_From your tears_

_When everything's unclear_

_You'll be safe here_

They were in St. Mungo's, Harry's scar won't stop bleeding and he is suffering from lack of blood. They can't keep giving him blood-replenishing potion because too much will poison his body, too much of it can kill him. Ginny was by Harry's side, holding his hand, trying to comfort Harry and herself for she knew that he's still in there, barely hanging on. Mrs. Weasley approached her from the back and placed her hand on her shoulder, "Ginny dear, why don't you come and have a break. Goodness, you need to have something in you or you'll die of exhaustion."

"No mum," Ginny said, tears flowing down her freckled cheeks, "he needs me. I can have a break later…when he's awake."

"But Ginny dear, you don't know when he'll wake up." _'I'm not even sure if he'll ever wake up…' _Mrs. Weasley said in her head, "You need to eat something." Ginny let out a loud sob and a fresh flow of tears blurred her eyesight. She dropped her head and cried into Harry's hand. "Don't do this to me Harry, you promised, I can't do this alone…It's our future…our future…I don't know what to do...I-I'm confused and I need your help, Harry. Please, come back to me...to us..."

_From the sheer weight_

_Of your doubts and fears_

_Wounded heart_

Mrs. Weasley left Ginny's side and shot a defeated look back to Hermione and Ron. The rest of the Weasleys were outside, trying to dissuade the reporters. Harry, after all, was the saviour of the Wizarding World. The faces of Ron and Hermione dropped, Ginny had not eaten nor left Harry's side for nine hours and they were really worried.

Ginny was still muttering, "Our future…our future…help me Harry" into her beloved's hand. No progress was happening to Harry, blood was slowly leaving his body through his scar and he's consumed three bottles of blood-replenishing potion. Hope was slipping though Ginny's fingers, Harry won't be able to come back. His promise was not going to come true. And it broke Ginny's heart when she realised this.

_When the light disappears_

_And when this world's insincere_

_You'll be safe here_

Healer Smith, after having Harry in the St. Mungo's for almost a month now, giving him a steady but not too much of a dose of blood-replenishing potion, was standing at the foot of his bed. The Weasleys, Hermione, the Lupins, Luna and Neville were invited for the weekly discussion of Harry's health.

Healer Smith looked at all the anxious faces and said in a small quiet voice, but everyone heard the news loud and clear. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid Mr. Potter won't make it. He's lost so much blood already..." Cries reverberated inside the room.

The worst though was from Ginny who rushed to Harry's side screaming, "NO! You promised me Harry! You promised! No! No...No...No…" she collapsed on the chair beside his bed, sobbing her heart out.

_When nobody hears you scream_

_I'll scream with you_

_You'll be safe here_

It was the last hour before all the blood will be gone from Harry's body. Everyone who was considered as Harry's family was in the room; Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ginny were gathered around his bed. Ginny, clutching Harry's hand by her face, was crying silently, staring into Harry's pale face. She began saying, not caring that everybody else was in the room, what probably will be the last things she'll say to him.

"Harry, I'm sorry that you couldn't fulfil your promise…I don't want you to leave me now. Not now…not now, I can't do this alone. I'm sure I'm going to need your help. I know Mum and everyone else will try to, but I know that you'll be the only one who can do it right. I don't want you to go…what about our future? The future that we've talked about so many times...

"Remember what we discussed last month? Well, I guess it came true..." she took in a deep breath and whispered something ever so quietly so not even Hermione, who was sitting closest to Harry, could hear it.

_In my arms through the long cold night_

_Sleep tight_

_You'll be safe here_

_When no-one understands_

_I believe_

The moment Ginny finished what she was saying, Harry stirred. Noticing this, Ginny whispered frantically, trying to keep her voice steady so only Harry could hear. "…I won't really mind if I do it alone, but I'd prefer if you're here with me. Our future Harry," Ginny raised her voice slightly and placed her lips on his hands, "…I love you."

_You'll be safe…_

_You'll be safe…_

Harry opened his eyes. "Ginny?" he said, his voice was hoarse from the lack of moisture in them but to Ginny, it was music to her ears. "Harry!" she shouted, her voice lined with relief. Harry sat up and faced Ginny, her cupped her face and asked, "Is it true?" All Ginny did to indicate that she answered Harry's question was a slight nod with her head. This simple action caused Harry to hug her as tight as he could but not too tight to make Ginny - his love - uncomfortable.

_You'll be safe here..._

Everyone was shocked to Harry's sudden actions. His blood was supposed to be gone by now, but there he is. Alive and well, hugging Ginny Weasley. _Well, he did survive the Avada Kedavra curse…_Mrs. Weasley thought as she smiled through her tears. Happy tears. Everyone was crying, but this time it was not tears of despair…but tears of joy. Whatever Ginny said, Harry was glad to hear it.

_Put your heart in my hands..._

"I knew you'd never leave me…you'll never leave us." Ginny leaned back from Harry's embrace. She took his hands from her face and led them around her hips, "Our future Harry…with Voldemort gone, its bright and clear."

Harry replied cheekily, "Not to mention noisy, smelly and lots of sleepless nights." This earned him a light smack from Ginny but he was too happy to retaliate so all he did was grin foolishly and bury his head in Ginny's bright red hair.

_You'll be safe here..._

"I'll make sure it stays that way…" Harry breathed in Ginny's flowery scent, "…You're safe in my arms…and so is our future."

A/N: Hey! This is my first fanfic done and, I for one am glad that it's over...please Read and Review!! Song, "You'll be Safe Here" by Rivermaya.


End file.
